The Fish Whisperer
by melsmels
Summary: Percy has to pay back a favor to the Stolls, which results in them coming up with a new nickname for him and him deciding to join them in a prank...a decision he soon regrets. Enjoy!


**A/N: Had this idea for quite awhile now (*cough* about a year *cough*) so I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and write it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs! Y'all are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO. They all belong to that awesome genius, Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><em>The Fish Whisperer<em>

* * *

><p>Percy woke up to two almost identical faces grinning at him mischievously. Then he found out that he was soaking wet, and noticed an empty jug in Travis's hands.<p>

This was so totally _not _how he wanted to be woken up, but no one asked. And it was a pretty terrible way to wake someone up, in Percy's opinion. A better alternative would have been seeing Annabeth's face instead of the Stolls', but he had to make do.

They were lucky he was a son of Poseidon and didn't drown. Or maybe something less dramatic and more probable, like have water go up his nose and choke. He'd had water up his nose before, and it was absolutely terrible. That was when he was younger, and hadn't known how to control his awesome water powers. But then, was he even aware that he had awesome water powers in the first place?

Then again, he thought vaguely, they had thrown the water on his body instead of his face...

As he began to drift off while thinking, he heard snickering and realized that they were still there.

Groaning, he turned the other way and prepared to continue his sleep.

"What do you guys want?" His voice was muffled but it wasn't hard to make out his words.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. He shot up immediately, hair bouncing wildly, blanket clutched to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to slap himself because the answer to the second question was obvious, considering who he was talking to.

No wonder Annabeth called him Seaweed Brain. Maybe he really_ did_ have seaweed in his head. Was it a son of Poseidon thing? His brain seemed to turn to mush whenever he was with Annabeth, though, but he credited that to Aphrodite.

The two brothers shared a look, before Travis turned to him and said, "Good morning to you too, sunshine. It's eight. You're late." Then they both smirked at the rhyme.

"Late for what?" He flopped back onto his bed. It was a Saturday, and on Saturdays demigods could get up later, latest at ten. He still had two hours and there was no way he was getting up earlier than he had to.

If they wanted to watch him sleep, fine. Percy had to admit, it felt weird trying to sleep with the two other guys watching over him, but he didn't have the heart to tell them to get lost.

"Like, duh! Remember what you promised us, fish boy?"

"Uh...what?"

"Wow, Perseus, you really _are_ a seaweed brain." Connor shook his head. "We'll give you a minute to figure it out." Then he grinned again.

Percy scowled and racked his brain. What could he have possibly promised these two that's got them this eager and excited?

Then realization dawned on him as he remembered that one time when all he wanted to do was spend time with Annabeth, and the two walked in on them, and how he promised to show them how he communicated with fishes in exchange for their silence on the situation.

They also insisted that their 'appointment' had to be on a Saturday morning, because during the weekend if you woke up early you could do whatever the hell you wanted until ten. And everyone knew Sunday was the "weekly prank planning day" for the Hermes cabin, which meant that it was out.

Percy groaned out loud.

"That was fast! Annabeth would be proud," Travis commented.

Percy snorted as he started pushing them towards the door. "Yeah, right. Just get out of my cabin and give me ten minutes. I gotta wash the sleep out of my face."

He closed the door and heard their protests, but hey, if he was going to spend the next hour or so of his Saturday with them, he figured he deserved at least ten minutes alone first.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, a freshly showered Percy made his way to the mess hall for breakfast. As he ate, he wondered what business the Stolls had wanting to see his "fish powers", as they had oh-so-eloquently put it.<p>

He had a strong feeling there was something they weren't telling him, but that's Hermes' kids for ya. Just as he took his last sip of orange juice (which was blue in color, but still tasted like orange), the Stolls popped up again.

"C'mon, man, we've been waiting like two months for this!" Travis whined, and Connor nodded in agreement.

Percy loved his friends, he really did, but he couldn't help but think they were doing this on purpose, just to annoy him.

They dragged him to the lake, where he was asked to create an air bubble- "We know you can do it, we were there when you had that little romantic moment with Annie, remember?" they'd said, and he couldn't disagree, though he was put out that they'd called her Annie- big enough to fit three teenage boys. Which wasn't an easy task, by the way.

Or maybe he just didn't want to do it; because that was something special that he'd only done for Annabeth so far.

Also, he wasn't sure if the two could handle being in an air bubble. Knowing them, they'd pop it or something and drown and Percy really didn't want to be responsible for two more of Hermes' kids.

So he decided to create a water bubble (which was really just an air bubble filled with water- Percy didn't know how it worked and he wasn't sure he wanted to, either) to bring some fishes up instead, which seemed to satisfy them, so everyone was happy.

Except the fishes, apparently. He heard a lot of cursing as a school of very surprised fishes was suddenly brought up to the surface of the lake.

The three of them were squeezed into a canoe, and they were in the middle of the lake because "there'll be better fishes there", according to Connor. _Psh, what did he know, right?_ Percy didn't really feel like arguing so he did as he was told, just to amuse them.

The water bubble bobbed on the water as Percy tried to calm the fishes down by promising them they weren't going to be barbecued or anything. He did all this in his head, of course, so the Stolls didn't get why he was making those weird faces until he caught them staring and decided to explain.

"So...uh...that's how it's done. I can hear their voices in my head, and I can, like...talk back to them with my...uh...thoughts...I guess?" Percy didn't really know what he was saying and he was sure that if Annabeth were there with him, she'd call him an idiot.

The Stolls didn't call him an idiot; however they did look sort of crestfallen.

"That's..." Percy thought Travis was going to say 'awesome' or 'great' or 'cool' or something, but Connor finished with "anticlimactic."

They looked at each other.

"_Anticlimactic?_" Percy repeated.

Travis nodded. "Well, yeah. We kinda expected the fish to like, you know," he gestured around.

"Open its mouth and...talk," Connor continued.

"Like in those movies. Doctor Doolittle and all," Travis finished.

Percy stared at the two brothers. For one thing, he'd heard about the finishing-each-others-sentences thing, but had never actually seen it. And Doctor Doolittle? Seriously?

"You guys are serious." Okay, so their expectations weren't exactly that weird, but Percy didn't really know what to say, so he just looked at the fishes swimming around in the bubble.

"Well, yeah. But it doesn't matter now, 'cause we still need your help." Travis shrugged.

"For?" Percy knew what it was way before he said it, but he was hoping he was wrong.

"A prank, of course!" Connor smiled.

"I knew it!" Percy couldn't help but shout out triumphantly.

The brothers looked at him in amusement, then Connor said, "Really, Perce? Anyone could have guessed that."

Percy sighed. He kind of didn't want to take part in their pranking activities, guaranteed to have whichever cabin after him for the rest of his demigod-ly life. At the same time, though, he_ was_ pretty bored. And his life seemed like one joke anyway, courtesy of the gods.

He assumed that they would be pranking the Demeter cabin or something, and those kids weren't a really violent bunch, so he had a chance of getting out of it alive.

Besides, the Stolls only needed him to talk to the fishes, right? He didn't need the credit or anything. If anyone came after him, he could just tell them that he didn't know what they were up to. He could be pretty slow at times, so most people would probably believe him. Percy brightened up.

After thinking for awhile, he decided to help them. Hey, it could be fun. He would start by playing translator, and he could deal with the rest once he had a better idea of what they were up to.

"I'm in," he said, trying to sound all badass like. Which he should have, considering how he was the Savior of Olympus and all, and _that_ was pretty badass.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Was there a choice?" Then he chuckled, and Connor joined him while Percy stared at them.

"Kidding, dude," Connor said. "But you gotta swear on the Styx not to back out."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He swore anyway.

"Look, so what's the plan?" Percy tried to hide his slowly growing excitement. Sure, he'd collaborated with the Stolls on a lot of other things, but this was his first time pranking with them.

"Patience, Fish Whisperer-," Connor started.

"Dude, we're so gonna call you that for the rest of your life!" Travis interjected.

Percy tried to look offended, but he couldn't really blame them.

"Anyway, the two cabins for this week are..." Connor's eyes glinted mischievously.

Two cabins, huh? Percy waited for him to finish with _Demeter_, and maybe _Aphrodite_.

And as usual, he was wrong.

"Athena and Ares!" Connor smiled widely, and Travis clapped.

Oh, _shit_. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so it turned out a little differently than I had originally planned the first time, but I'm happy with this ending. There may or may not be sequels. Don't keep your hopes up, though. Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review! **


End file.
